I and My Little Brothers
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Hari pertama saja sudah sekacau ini. Bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya? /"… cocok jadi pembantu…"/"… Meidei! Meidei! Ada monchtel ngamuk! …"/ Dan perasaan tak menentu pun dirasakan Air. /'Mengapa begitu sulit'/ CHAPTER 2 UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Menjadi seorang kakak, tak semenyenangkan kelihatannya.

Menjadi seorang kakak, tak semenyusahkan kedengarannya.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Semua itu tergantung dari pendapat setiap pribadi yang memiliki seorang atau lebih dari satu adik. Mereka akan mengatakan 'menyenangkan', jika adik-adik mereka sesuai keinginan. Mereka akan mengatakan 'menyusahkan', jika adik-adik mereka tidak sesuai keinginan.

Ada pula dari mereka yang mengatakan, kalau memiliki adik itu ada senang dan susahnya, ada asik dan menyebalkan.

Sang kakak harus siap mental dan fisik jika mempunyai adik yang kelewat aktif ataupun kelewat pendiam.

Kenapa?

Jika adiknya kelewat aktif, dia harus menyiapkan segala permainan menyenangkan yang akan membuat adiknya tersenyum, di mana dirinya pun berperan dalam permainan itu, atau pun hal seru lainnya. Menguras otak dan tenaga, bukan?

Jika adiknya kelewat pendiam, dia juga harus menyiapkan segala hal yang dapat membuat sang adik ikut bermain, minimal merespon. Dan ini lebih menguras otak dari pada tenaga. Atau keduanya? Kembali, itu tergantung pada masing-masing pribadi.

Ah, bagaimana dengan kakak yang kelewat cuek, hanya untuk mengajak atau menemani adiknya bermain? Atau kakak yang malas mengurusi adik-adiknya?

"Itu kakak yang tak bertanggung jawab."

Eh? Sejak kapan anda masuk dalam cerita ini?

"Huh, aku pemeran dalam cerita ini. Dan kau sendiri yang memasukkannya. Lagi pula, sejak awal cerita di buka, aku sudah ada di sini."

Ah, maafkan saya. Tampaknya, saya terlalu asik menjelaskan mengenai hal di atas.

"Ya, tak apa. Nyatanya, memang seperti itu kok. Dunia ini luas, jadi semua hal bisa terjadi."

Benar. Dan anda juga termasuk dari 'kakak yang tak bertanggung jawab' itu, bukan?

"Ukh, siapa bilang? Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan ini."

Ehem, baiklah. Bisa anda perkenalkan nama anda pada para pembaca? Saya yakin, para pembaca penasaran dengan diri anda. Oh, jangan lupa sebutkan umur anda, lalu anda anak keberapa dan apa anda mempunyai adik? Jika iya, tolong sebutkan berapa adik anda, berapa umurnya dan siapa saja namanya. Jika bisa, sebutkan karakter adik-adik anda. Dan –

"Stop! Kau terlalu banyak memberikanku pertanyaan. Oh, dan bisakah kau berhenti berbicara formal? Telingaku panas mendengarmu berbicara formal."

Hehe… baiklah. Silahkan kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Orang itu menghela nafas setelah dipersilahkan untuk menjawab. "Hei, bisakah kau tidak menarasikan hal yang kulakukan untuk saat ini?"

Okey…

"Perkenalkan, namaku Air. Usiaku saat ini 17 tahun. Aku anak pertama dari empat bersaudara dan… yeah, aku mempunyai beberapa adik. Tepatnya, tiga adik kembar."

Hee~ tiga adik kembar?! Itu menakjubkan, Air. Apa mereka identik?

"Jangan memotong ucapanku! Gezz, pertanyaan tambahan pula. Oh, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, aku mempunyai tiga adik kembar yang saat ini berusia 3 tahun. Yang pertama bernama Halilintar, panggilannya Hali. Yang kedua, Taufan. Yang ketiga atau terakhir, Gempa. Ya, mereka identik."

Umm, namamu dan adik-adikmu seperti nama elemen saja.

"Yeah, kata Ibu kami, Ayah kami mengusulkan untuk memberi nama kami lain dari pada yang lain. Kata lainnya sih, anti-mainstream."

Terus, karakter adik-adikmu?

"Khe, buat apa cerita ini dibuat jika semua kubeberkan dalam… em, apa ini namanya? Wawancara? Tanya jawab? Reality Show?"

Err… aku pun tak tau.

"Dasar…"

Baiklah, demikian pembukaan untuk cerita ini.

"Itu kau tau!"

Hehehe… sekian dari saya dan Air. Selamat menikmati cerita ini~

 **I and My Little Brothers**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Fanfic ini beserta alurnya, milik NaYu**

 **.**

 **Family – Humor**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Possible!OOC, Elemental Siblings, Chibi!HaliTauGem, Humor gagal, Typo, No EYD, No Pair, and etc. POV BERGANTI TANPA PERINGATAN.**

 **Inspirasi dari Fanfic 'Aku dan Kakak-kakakku' by Hitotsuyami Runa dan juga dari status FB Lomi Ashi-chan**

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

Chapter 1 : Awal nasib malangku

Liburan sekolah tanpa jalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau teman sangat membosankan, bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah pikiran sebagian anak sekolahan. Ada pula yang sangat senang menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan mengurung diri di kamar sambil bermain game, atau menonton anime, kartun, movie, dan tontonan lainnya yang disukai tiap pribadi. Ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan membaca manga, novel, atau pun membantu pekerjaan rumah ibunya.

Tapi, kata 'membosankan' dan 'senang' dapat dipadukan oleh pemuda yang bernama Air. Ia menyambut riang liburan ini. Karnanya, ia dapat menambah waktu tidurnya lebih lama dari saat ia sekolah. Tidur adalah hobi– kebiasaannya. Biar di sekolah pun, jika ia bosan ia lebih memilih tidur dari pada mendengarkan guru menjelaskan. Meski begitu, ia tetap mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi dari teman-temannya(*).

Selain tidur, dia juga bisa menonton anime favoritnya yang –belum sempat dinonton– didownloadnya, juga membaca manga online plus cemilan kesukaannya yang siap tersedia di kulkas mini dalam kamarnya.

Enak sekali, bukan?

Sayangnya, itu masih dalam taraf 'senang'. Taraf 'membosankan' baginya saat semua kegiatan yang tersebutkan di atas telah dilakukannya hanya dalam sehari. Yeah, kalian tak salah baca. Semuanya hanya di lakukan dalam SEHARI, 24 JAM, 1440 MENIT, 86400 DETIK! Dan tak tidur sama sekali. Bahkan tidak keluar kamar plus tidak mandi. Err, kecuali jika ingin buang air. Hehehe… *tawa canggung*

Karnanya pula, saat dirinya ingin memulihkan tenaga –yang terkuras karna tak tidur selama 24 jam–, ia menghabiskan waktu 15 jam nonstop untuk tidur. Sampai-sampai, ibunya harus memanggil ambulans karna mengira sang anak ko'id, is dead, mati, dan kawan-kawannya, hanya karna begadang tanpa memakan nasi sedikit pun.

Anak yang nekat. Atau luar binasah? Ah– luar biasa maksudnya.

Untungnya, saat akan di angkut ke dalam mobil ambulans, Air langsung sadar dari kematian (baca : tidur cantik)nya. Sang ibu pun menatap horror sang anak dan langsung mengatakan, "Kau sudah mati! Gimana bisa hidup lagi!? Pergi kau, Jin sialan! Beraninya kau merasuki tubuh cantik anak lelakiku yang telah tiada!". Sungguh, saat itu Air ingin sekali membedah otak ibunya yang penuh diisi oleh drama lebay bin alay yang membuatnya muntah saat menonton untuk pertama kali –atas ancaman sang ibu–. Nasibmu nak…

Untungnya lagi, ketiga adik kembarnya saat itu diajak jalan oleh kakek mereka hingga jam setengah sepuluh malam. Bayangkan saja jika ketiganya melihat kejadian Air yang disangka kerasukan jin karna sudah mati. Bisa-bisa, adik-adiknya yang masih suci itu ketularan adegan drama yang dilakoni sang ibu.

Dan setelah kejadian absurd itu, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mencoba untuk sibuk kembali dengan dunianya. Sayang seribu sayang, ia lupa jika semua tontonan, bacaan, bahkan cemilannya, selesai, habis ludes, tak bersisa. Tak ada lagi anime atau manga yang seru menurutnya. Maka, ia pun memilih tidur. Namun, ia tak bisa tidur. 'AAARRRGGHHH! INI MEMBOSANKAN!', jeritan hatinya kala itu.

Tapi, bagi seorang Air, hal yang terjadi di atas sangat lumrah dalam hidupnya. Yeah, saking lumrahnya, hanya terjadi setiap dia ngemasoin diri untuk begadang semalam suntuk. Hatinya merasa tak puas jika harus menunggu terlalu lama.

Sayangnya, hari ini, hari liburan ketiganya, di pagi hari yang cerah, dia mendapatkan berita mengejutkan dari sang ibu. Sangat mengejutkan bagai petir yang bergemuruh ria di langit cerah.

Berita yang membuatnya merasa berada di neraka dunia. Berita yang membuatnya ingin menabrakkan diri di tengah jalan sambil berkata, 'Ambil nyawaku, Ya Allah!'. Sayangnya, ia tak ingin merealisasikan pikirannya terakhirnya itu.

Hey! Dia hanya manusia penuh dosa yang tak ingin cepat mati, sebelum keinginannya utamanya tercapai. Yakni, menjadi seorang komikus atau animator terkenal. Err, rasanya kayak anak durhaka, ya? Kan, di mana-mana, setiap anak pasti ingin menaikkan orang tuanya haji. Sayangnya, Air berpikir ia tak perlu melakukannya. Orang tuanya saja memiliki harta lebih dari cukup. Seharusnya tahun depan pun bisa melaksanakan rukun Islam kelima itu.

Oke, kembali ke cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Saat ini, Air hanya menatap sang ibu yang berdiri di depannya, di teras rumah. Iris coklatnya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat kehitaman sang ibu.

Mata Air berkaca-kaca. Mata sang ibu pun demikian.

Air meneteskan air mata. Sang ibu pun demikian.

"Air…"

"Ibu…"

"Aiiirr…"

"Iibuuu…"

"HUWEEE…. AIIRR~"

"HUWEEE…. IBUUU~"

Keduanya berpelukan. Mengabaikan tiga manusia kecil merah, biru, kuning, yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Si merah. Ia menatap kedua orang yang menjadi kakak dan ibunya dengan wajah bosan, kesal, dan… memerah? Eh? Serius? Ya, memerah karna marah. Ia iri. Ia juga ingin dipeluk.

Si biru. Ia menatap kedua orang yang juga merupakan kakak dan ibunya dengan wajah sedih, kusut, bahkan air matanya pun telah menganak sungai. Tampak sangat menghayati adengan ala drama malam yang dilakoni kakak dan ibunya.

Si kuning. Sejujurnya, ia hanya menatap polos keduanya. Ingin menangis seperti si biru, namun ia tak merasa sedih tuh. Ingin kesal seperti merah, sayangnya ia merasa senang melihat keduanya berpelukan. 'Kakak dan ibu aklab cekali', itulah pikirnya.

"Ehem, nyonya? Maaf jika lancang, tapi sampai kapan anda akan berpelukan dengan tuan muda Air? Tuan telah menelpon saya untuk segera mengantar anda ke bandara."

Suara baritone itu menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak ini. Keduanya pun saling melepaskan pelukan. Meski begitu, keduanya masih saling menatap.

"Oke, Air… sekarang ibu akan pergi. Tolong jaga dan perhatiin adik-adikmu ya? Rawat mereka baik-baik selama ibu pergi membawakan berkas ayahmu yang tertinggal ini. Ingat pesan ibu."

Air menggeleng. Ia sangat tak rela sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh, sangat tidak rela sekali. 'Teganya dirimu meninggalkanku bersama para kurcaci kecil ini, wahai ibunda? Aku ingin menikmati liburanku tanpa mereka~ kenapa tak kau bawa saja mereka ini~,' batinnya melankolis.

Dan tampaknya, ia pun tertular virus adegan drama yang sering diperlihatkan –ditonton– ibunya.

Sang ibu yang melihat anak pertamanya menggeleng tak rela, makin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Aliran sungai kecil itu makin menderas. Ia tak percaya, jika anak pertamanya ini sangat manja dan tak ingin ditinggalkan. 'Oh… Air-ku sayang tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Uhuhuhu… sebegitu cintanya dirimu pada ibunda, wahai anakku?'

Sungguh, Author ingin sekali menghapus scene ini dalam naskah. Pikiran Air dan ibunya sangat berbeda. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan. Ckckck… *ditenggelemin Air*

"Tenang, Air sayang~ ibu hanya 5 hari kok," Ibu mengusap rambut hitam Air lembut.

"Tidak, ibu! Tidak! Jangan 5 hari! 5 jam saja, ah 5 menit pun tak masalah."

Air menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat, 'Kumohon, aku gak mau mengurusi ketiga bocah yang menjadi adik-adikku ini~ bawalah mereka!,' imbuhnya dalam hati. Inginnya diungkapin. Tapi, ia tak ingin mendapatkan tinjuan maut sang ibu yang terkenal dapat mengalahkan petinju internasional itu.

Hah~ sungguh anak durhaka sekaligus kakak yang tak bertanggung jawab. *dikuburFGAir*

Ibu semakin tak rela meninggalkan anaknya yang ternyata sangat-sangat menyayanginya. Bolehkan ia memeluknya lagi?

"Maaf, nyonya. Tuan menelpon." Ibu langsung mengambil ponsel sang supir pribadi, lalu menempelkan pada telinganya yang tertutupi jilbab berwarna merah muda lembut.

"Ya, Boboiboy?"

["Yaya! Sampai kapan kau akan berlama-lama di rumah? Berkas itu kubutuhkan jam 3 sore nanti. Ingat, jangan sampai bawa si tiga kembar. Lalu, kata Iwan, kau sejak tadi memeluk Air terus. Uh… aku… juga… emm, ingin di… di peluk…"]

Mata ibu yang diketahui bernama Yaya, membesar mendengar penuturan sang suami. Ah~ ia pun rindu dengan pelukan Boboiboy, sang suami.

"Tenanglah, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sendirian. Tanpa anak-anak," kata Yaya dengan senyum manis yang terkembang. Membuat Air merasakan kesuraman telah mendatanginya.

'Selamat datang kesengsaraan. Selamat datang kesuraman. Selamat datang wahai neraka dunia~,' batinnya absurd sambil bersimpuh dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginya.

Mengabaikan sang putra pertama yang tenggelam dalam kesuraman– bagi Yaya, terlihat depresi karna tak rela dirinya pergi. Yaya pun mendekati ketiga anak kembarnya setelah mengembalikan ponsel milik Iwan, sang sopir.

"Nah, Hali, Taufan, Gempa, ibu pergi dulu ya. Jadilah anak manis. Nurut sama kak Air, oke?" Yaya mengedipkan matanya pada ketiga anak kembarnya. Hali hanya mengangguk. Taufan mengangguk dengan isakan kecil mengikuti. Gempa tak merespon, hanya menatap Yaya lekat.

"Hali anak pintar," Yaya mengusap kepala Halilintar penuh sayang, lalu memeluk Hali erat hingga terlihat semburat merah dipipi tembemnya. 'Uh, akhirnya dipeluk juga. Tapi, capa juga mau nulut cama kakak pemalas cepelti dia,' batin Halilintar kesal. Oh, Yaya~ andai kau tau pikiran anakmu ini~ *disetrum*

Yaya pun beralih pada Taufan, lalu memeluk anak kembar keduanya mencoba untuk menenangkan. "Ssshhh… tenanglah, Taufan. Ibu tak akan lama kok. Taufan jangan nakal ya~ kak Air akan menjaga Taufan dengan baik."

'Itulah macalahnya, Ibuu~! Ikch… kak Ail akan menelantalkan Upan cepelti di delama kakak yang nyikca adiknya. Upan dak mau cepelti adik tili yang diculuh belciin lumah cendilian~'

Err… ternyata, itulah yang ditangisi Taufan sedari tadi. Sungguh mengejutkan. Yeah, mengejutkan.

SIAPA YANG MENODAI PIKIRAN ANAK MANIS BERUSIA 3 TAHUN DENGAN DRAMA KAMPRET ITU!? SIAPA!? *Author dihajar readers*

Setelah memastikan Taufan tak menangis lagi, Yaya beralih pada Gempa. Memeluk Gempa, lalu menatap wajah imut Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut. Anak bungsunya ini memang kalem, jika tak ingin dikatakan pendiam. Ia merasa takut jika meninggalkan Gempa dengan Air. 'Uh, tapi, ini juga demi membuat mereka berempat akrab. Supaya Gempa tak bergantung padaku saja. Ya! Aku harus rela meninggalkan ketinganya bersama Air. Harus!' batinnya semangat.

"Gempa? Gempa, kenapa sayang?" Gempa hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Katakan pada ibu sayang," Yaya menatap iris coklat Gempa yang melebar. Seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Emm… ibu tidak mau mengajak Gempa cama kak Ali dan kak Upan, kah? Gimana kalo nanti kak Ali dan kak Upan kelai? Telus, kak Ail tidak bica melelainya. Lalu, Gempa cendili telluka kalna kena tendangan atau dolongan dali kak Ali dan kak Upan. Kan, gawat cekali?"

Uh, oh, Yaya lupa kalau Gempa anak yang paranoid plus baperan.

Air pun sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan adik bungsunya yang kelewat paranoid itu. Apalagi dengan bahasa cadel? Arrgghh… inginnya menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat. Namun, ia sayang jika kepala berharganya benjol hingga membuat ketampanannya sirna.

'Dan… apa-apaan itu? Aku gak bisa melerai pertengkaran anak kecil? Serius? Air yang hebat ini? Hah~ menyusahkan amat. Aku bisa apapun! Bahkan untuk melerai anak kecil,' racau Air dalam hati.

"Hihi… tenanglah, Gempa. Kak Air akan menjagamu dengan Hali dan Taufan 24 jam penuh."

24 jam penuh...

24 jam penuh…

24 jam penuh…

Kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Air. Dan itu membuatnya semakin pusing. Tubuhnya pun limbung kebelakang. Terakhir kali yang ia dengar, hanya suara panik sang ibu juga ketiga adiknya yang entah berkata apa.

 **((([][][][][])))**

"Uuhh…," lenguhku saat kurasakan pusing menjalar di seluruh kepalaku. Meski terasa berat, kucoba untuk membuka mata.

Buram. Pandanganku sangat buram. Hanya siluet merah, biru, kuning, dan putih yang terlihat. Kukerjapkan kembali kedua mataku. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan sepasang indra penglihatan yang kupunyai.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Penglihatanku kembali normal. Dan aku langsung bangkit saat menyadari keempat siluet warna yang terlihat jelas. Merah, siluet Hali. Biru, siluet Taufan. Kuning, siluet Gempa. Dan putih, langit-langit kamarku. He?

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIKAMAR!? KENAPA KALIAN DI SINI!?"

Reflek. Reflek aku berteriak di depan ketiga adik kembarku. Kulihat ketiganya menutup sepasang telinganya dengan wajah yang terlihat… lucu? Aww… aku tak pernah tau jika melihat wajah mereka dengan ekspresi seperti itu sangat lucu~

"Uuhh… bica gak cih jangan teliak! Bica-bica, telingaku budek tau! Dacal, kakak ja'at!."

He? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ha-Hali… membentakku? Menghinaku? Ukh… kok rasanya… menyakitkan… eh? Belajar dari mana nih bocah sampai pandai menghina?

(Author : Ingat, kau mempunyai ibu pecinta drama, Air)

Ah, aku melupakan hal itu.

"Kak Ail, Upan tau kalo kak Ail macih ichtelich kalna ibu pelgi. Tapi, bica dak janan teliak cekenceng itu? Nanti tetangga pada malah loo~ teluch, kita muchti ngumpet agal dak di ajal macca."

Ohh… Taufan… apa kau juga tertular virus drama dari ibu?! Kupikir, hanya si Hali.

Dan… kenapa malah bawa tetangga segala?! Mana ada tetangga yang berani mengamuk di rumah kita~

"Iks… kak Ail, jangan malahin Gempa. Gempa tidak apa-apain kak Ail kok celama tidul. Cuel deh. Gempa tidak mau dikulung atau dicikca. Jangan malahin iks… Gempa…"

"Kyaaa… Gempa nangich! Kak Ail tanggung jawab! Gempa nangich kalna kak Ail bentakin! Upan lapolin ke kantol polici nih kalo dak mau tanggung jawab!"

"Dacal kakak ja'at!"

"Kakak idiot! Cupel ja'at! Mengelikan!

HEEE? NERAKA JAHANNAM MACAM APA INI!?

Gempa mikir aku marahin dia? Gempa mikir aku akan siksa dia? Demi Allah, Gempa! Kakakmu yang super tampan ini tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. D"X

Hali~ Taufan~ kalian pun ikut memarahi kakak?! Kampret! DRAMA SIALAN!

Tapi, kata-kata Gempa tadi kok, ada yang… ganjil ya?

Melihat Hali dan Taufan yang menenangkan Gempa, aku… entah kenapa ingin sekali menatap cermin. Ingin memastikan kegantenganku melekat dengan sempurna tanpa cacat.

'Eh? Siapa yang berwajah penuh warna itu? dasar orang gil– eh? Apa ada penyusup di kamarku?'

Aku langsung menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Meneliti dengan pasti jika orang yang kulihat dalam cermin bersembunyi, karna aku melihatnya. Namun, tak kutemukan siapa pun. Kembali aku melihat cermin dan… ORANG ITU DI SANA! IA MENATAPKU TERKEJUT.

Eh? Tunggu dulu…

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku ke atas. Ia juga mengikutinya.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku pelan. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

'Loh? Kok wajahku terasa aneh?'

Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang penuh warna.

"Oh tidak… jangan bilang…," gumamku dan langsung saja menatap tempat kosong yang semula terisi oleh ketiga adikku.

"Sialan~," desisku kesal.

Gila! Jadi, ini maksud Gempa? Ia gak mau dimarahin, karna kelakuan kedua kakak kembarnya yang merangkap sebagai kedua adik kembarku juga!

"HALILINTAR! TAUFAN!"

Yeah, tampaknya aku harus EKSTRA SABAR dalam menjaga adik-adikku selama 5 hari kedepan.

 **((([][][][][])))**

Air langsung beranjak dari kasur, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa guna menangkap dua diantara tiga setan kecil –menurutnya– yang telah menodai wajah tampannya –sekali lagi, menurutnya–.

Namun, sebuah pemikiran terlintas dengan kecepatan cahaya di otak Air.

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Memikirkan hal yang terlintas secara cepat itu. membuatnya cengo seketika, saat menyadari suatu hal yang sangat ganjil.

"KENAPA IBU TIDAK MENYEWA PENGASUH ANAK SELAMA 5 HARI?!"

Jeritan Air menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Bahkan, burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon halaman belakang rumahnya pun sampai pingsan seketika.

Oh Air, apa kau tak memikirkan nasib pendengaran ketiga adikmu?

Mari tinggalkan pemuda yang kembali disibukkan mencari ketiga adiknya. Kita ganti scene ke sebuah pesawat yang terbang dengan lancarnya di udara. Pada salah satu jendela yang melekat pada badan burung besi itu, seorang wanita cantik bersin dengan anggunnya. Ia pun mengambil tisu yang tersedia di samping kanannya.

Jari lentik yang memegang tisu itu mengusap lembut hidung dan mulut sang wanita. Menghapuskan jejak basah karna… err, ingus dan air liur yang keluar akibat bersin. Untung saja cara bersinnya tadi sangat anggun. Jika ia bersin ala preman kelaparan, mungkin penumpang yang berada di sampingnya minta dipindahkan tempat duduknya.

'Uh, apa Air masih memikirkanku ya? Ah~ aku baru tau kalau dia sangat manja. Padahal, hobinya ngurung diri di kamar,' batin Yaya terharu.

Oh Yaya~ andaikan kau mengetahui pkiran anak sulungmu itu.

 **((([][][][][])))**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **TBC**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **OMAKE**

"Kalau gitu, ibu pergi dulu ya. Kalau kakak kalian tidak sadar sampai adzan dhuhur, bangunin aja," ucap Yaya pada ketiga anak kembarnya yang duduk manis di atas tempat tidur, di samping sang kakak yang terbaring pingsan.

"Baik, bu!" seru ketiganya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Yaya menatap dalam wajah Air yang tampak damai. 'Hah~ rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajah tidurnya,' ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah yang menurun darinya itu.

Kepalanya merunduk, mendaratkan bibir ranumnya pada kening Air yang tertutupi beberapa helai rambut. Tindakannya itu mengundang raut iri dari ketiga malaikat kecilnya.

"Uh~ ibu cium jidat kak Ail. Tadi Upan dak dicium," rajuk Taufan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Ibu pilih kacih!" Halilintar menatap tajam ibunya. Tapi, dari tatapan itu, Yaya melihat rasa iri dan sedih. Ia rasa, putra kembar pertamanya ini ingin sekali di cium seperti yang ia lakukan pada sang kakak.

"Ibu… Gempa juga mau…"

Lain lagi dengan Gempa. Dia hanya meminta dengan pipi tembemnya yang memerah malu. Yaya terkekeh geli melihat ketiga anak kembarnya ini. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia yakin, Air akan sangat senang dengan ketiganya, dan akan menjaga ketiga adiknya ini dengan baik.

Well, moga saja harapanmu terkabul Yaya.

Melihat Iwan yang menunjuk jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangannya –yang berarti sudah waktunya pergi–, ia mencium kening ketiga putranya dengan penuh sayang. Melihat wajah ketiga malaikatnya yang tersenyum merona saat ini, membuatnya seakan ingin membawa mereka. Tapi, ia tak ingin sang suami terganggu nantinya.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Yaya pun mengambil tas gandeng kecil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. "Ibu pergi ya. Kalian baik-baik di rumah. Jangan berantem, apa lagi membuat kakak kalian kewalahan," wanti Yaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Bagus! Ibu pergi ya, assalamu'alaikum~"

"Wa'alaikum calam!" balas ketiganya serentak.

Lima menit lepas kepergian Yaya, ketiganya hanya menatap wajah tidur sang kakak. Ah, itu hanya berlaku untuk Gempa. Sebab, Taufan dari tadi menoel-noel pipi sang kakak dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar lucu. Sedangkan Halilintar, em… dia mengelilingi kamar sang kakak. Layaknya petugas ujian yang mengelilingi ruangan guna menghalangi siswa-siswinya yang akan menyontek.

Bener deh, gayanya itu loh… kedua tangan di belakang bedan. Jalannya tegap dengan kepala yang kadang mendongak, kadang juga merunduk. Dan… mungkin karna stress punya badan kecil, dirinya sampai naik ke kursi belajar Air lalu berdiri di atas meja belajar Air.

Tepat di samping LAPTOP!

Oh tidak… berdo'alah moga aja tuh laptop tak akan jatuh. Jika iya, Author akan menutup cerita ini karena Air akan meminta bayaran lebih –untuk beli laptop baru– hingga Author bokek sepenuhnya.

"Kak Ali ngapain? Cepat tulun! Nanti jatuh, nangis, balu tau laca," ucap Gempa.

Halilintar pun turun setelah mendengar ucapan adiknya. Inginnya sih membalas, tapi ia tak ingin membuat adiknya itu menangis. Gini-gini dia kakak yang sayang adik. Ah, pengecualian untuk Taufan. Dia sangat rela jika adiknya yang satu itu nangis sampe kejang-kejang, kalau berani mengerjainya.

Kejamnya dirimu Hali ~

Saat dirinya akan naik ke tempat tidur kakaknya, Taufan langsung loncat ke lantai lalu berpose ala pahlawan kebenaran yang turun dari langit. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, si kembar kedua itu berlari kecap keluar kamar dengan tangan ke belakang ala ninja.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia menatap Gempa yang cengo saat berhasil menaiki kasur.

"Upan ke mana?" Gempa menggeleng setelah tiga menit mengabaikan ucapan Halilintar.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki cepat –yang dapat dipastikan pelakunya–, membuat kedua batita manis– ehem, tampan itu menatap Taufan yang baru memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang terlampau… cerah? Ya, saking cerahnya deretan gigi susu yang putih itu bersinar.

Halilintar dan Gempa menatap Taufan bingung. Pasalnya, kembaran mereka itu tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Melainkan–

"Untuk apa kau bawa klayon ke cini?" Halilintar turun dari kasur dan mendekati Taufan.

Gempa mengikuti jejak kakak kembarnya. Dan mereka bertiga berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Eh? Kak Upan mau gambal ya?" Gempa berbinar senang. Ia suka sekali menggambar. "Tapi, mana buku gambalnya? Kak Upan mau gambal di mana? Telus, memangnya mau gambal apa di kamal kak Ail?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Gempa tak dipedulikan Taufan. Dirinya sibuk meletakkan tempat crayon yang lebar dan lumayan berat –ingat, ia hanya anak berusia 3 tahun– di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Air.

Selanjutnya, ia menaiki kasur kembali dan menyuruh kedua kembarannya untuk mengikuti.

"Kau mau apa?" Halilintar yakin kalau adiknya ini akan melakukan tindakan usil lagi. Dan objeknya adalah sang kakak! 'Acik! Upan belpikilan untuk mengeljain kak Ail! Ha! tanpa kupelintahkan dia malah berpikil cendili. Hebat!' batin Halilintar bangga pada sang adik.

"Kak Upan mau gambal, kak Ali. Maca kak Ali tidak liat klayon itu," Gempa menatap polos Halilintar. Dan Halilintar menatap miris adiknya. 'Gempa~ kenapa kau begitu polos? Aduh… jangan jadi bocah deh. Dewaca dikit napa.'

Aduhai~ Hali, kau sendiri bocah.

"Hehehe… iya, Gempa. Upan mau gambal. Hihihi… pachti nanti kak Ail bakal ceneng," cengirnya membuat Halilintar menyeringai saat tau maksud perkataan Taufan.

"Hee? Benalkah? Memangnya kak Upan mau gambal apa? Ada yang bica Gempa bantu?" Gempa sangat bersemangat. Ia sangat ingin membuat kak Airnya senang. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada penyiksaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya selama lima hari.

Taufan mengangguk, "Upan mau gambal wajah kak Ail." Dirinya pun langsung mengambil crayon warna biru tua dan menyoret pipi kiri Air.

"Eh? Kak Upan, itukan wajah kak Ail. Kok kakak gambal di citu?"

Taufan terus melanjutkan karyanya, "Tadi dah Upan bilang, kalau Upan mau gambal wajah kak Ail. Gempa gimana cih? Maca dak paham!"

Halilintar hanya cekikikan melihat wajah cengo Gempa. Mengabaikan wajah sang adik yang nampaknya masih memproses perkataan Taufan, ia mengambil warna merah dari tempat crayon dan ikut memberikan warna lain pada wajah Air, hidung tepatnya. 'Kalau ginikan kayak badut. Hahaha… pasti kelen!'

"Uwaaa… kak Ali dan kak Upan belhenti! Tidak boleh colet-colet wajah kak Ail. Nanti kak Ail malah. Telus kita ditelantalkan, telus dikulung, dicikca, tidak dikaci makan campe kita mati kelapalan. Iks… uwee~"

Nah, loh? Gempa nangis?

"Sssttt… diam, Gempa! Nanti kak Ail bangun. Udah, kau tenang caja. Gempa gak akan kena macalah. Kak Ali akan menolongmu," Halilintar menenangkan Gempa, lalu mengambil warna lain di tempat crayon.

"Hahaha… untung kak Ail benelan tukang tidul. Hihihi…"

Yah, begitulah asal mula berubahnya wajah Air. Em… lebih berwarnalah.

 **END OMAKE**

 **(*) Orang yang sering tidur di kelas, memang cenderung tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Guru. Tapi, semua penjelasan itu masuk lewat pendengaran dan disalurkan lewat mimpi. Meski tak pernah mencari sumber lewat internet, Nayu berhasil membuktikannya sendiri. Semasa SMK, Nayu paling sering tidur di kelas. Dan hal itu seringkali terjadi. Guru IPA Nayu malah membiarkan Nayu tidur di kelas. Alasanya pun kurang lebih seperti yang Nayu tuliskan. Tapi, nyatanya tak semua orang yang sering tidur seperti itu. Lebih baik jangan tiru kelakuan Nayu.**

 **Yuhuuu~ back with Nayu~**

 **Hahaha… bukannya mengupdet fic lainnya, malah mempublish fic baru. Hehe… maafkan Nayu ya~ Habisnya, dari pada mubazir, mending Nayu ketik n updet sebelum hilang total. Nayu sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuang ide yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lagian, ini sebenarnya curhatan hati gegara tingkah laku ketiga adik –satu kandung, dua sepupu– perempuan Nayu yang ngikut sinet. Graahh… betapa mirisnya Hidup Nayu karna ketiganya suka sinet plus meragain beberapa scene bahkan ucapan.**

 **Air : Hentikan curhatanmu! Aku sudah lelah..**

 **Yosh, gimana menurut readers sekalian?**

 **Menarik, kah? Gaje, kah? Humornya garing ya?**

 **Tolong tuliskan dalam review ya~ jangan lupa, krisarnya Pliisss QwQ**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Air.

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun, merasa kesenangannya telah direnggut penuh hari ini juga.

Ah, bukan untuk hari ini saja sepertinya. Tapi, untuk lima hari kedepan.

Bayangkan!? Baru beberapa menit (baca : setengah jam lebih) ibu pergi, dirinya yang tampan dari semua pemuda di pulau Rintis –menurutnya– harus terbangun dari tidur lelapnya (baca : pingsan) dengan wajah penuh krayon.

Ya, krayon.

Entah ketiga adik kembarnya –minus Gempa yang hanya melihat dan mencoba melarang, pengakuan langsung dari Gempa– yang kelewat kreatif, atau mungkin tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana buku gambar dan wajah, ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Entah ketiga adik kembarnya –minus Gempa, sekali lagi– yang memang sudah kehabisan buku gambar(?) atau memang berniat mengubah wajahnya menjadi buku gambar.

Sungguh… ini cobaan untuk Air.

Cobaan yang teramat…. Hah~ sudahlah~

Dan ia bertekad, akan membelikan selusin atau sampai tiga lusin buku gambar agar wajahnya tak lagi jadi sasaran.

Sekarang, wajahnya sudah bersih tanpa warna ataupun terasa berminyak seperti tadi. Yeah, meski harus menghabiskan setengah sabun cuci mukanya yang baru.

SETENGAHNYA!

'Hahaha… mungkin Allah menghukumku karna melalaikan shalat selama dua hari penuh. Eh? Aku'kan memang jarang shalat,' batinnya mulai bermonolog.

'Oh! Mungkin juga, karna aku jarang membantu ibu mengurusi rumah. Tapi, aku'kan anak laki-laki. Ngapain juga bantuin pekerjaan rumah? Ah, atau karna aku jarang menemani adik-adikku bermain, makanya mereka mengerjaiku? Huh, kurasa memang mereka yang dasarnya setan kecil, atau mungkin kerasukan jin iprit,' keningnya mengkerut.

'Tunggu! Aku kakak mereka. Kalau mereka setan, aku apa dong? Trus, ibu dan ayah juga setan? Arrgghh… pikiranku kacau berantakan bagaikan bunga yang diinjak pejalan kaki tak ramah lingkungan. Oh-oh! Atau… em… mungkinkah ini azab karna mengatai adikku setan kecil?'

Krik krik

Krik krik

'Arrggh… kenapa malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagiii!'

Terjadilah pergolakan batin Air.

Saat ini, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga sembari menatap ketiga adiknya yang bermain susun balok di atas permadani yang melekat indah, pada lantai marmer berwarna cream.

Dalam genggamannya terdapat kertas yang telah diremukkannya. Ya, kertas itulah awal dari pikiran kacaunya hingga tersangkut kesegala macam ingatan yang lalu.

'Ibu~ kenapa kau tega meninggalkan catatan sialan ini?! Kau ingin anakmu mati muda,' jeritnya dalam hati, lagi.

Kertas yang telah ia remukkan dalam genggaman itu, kembali dibukannya. Ia pun kembali membaca tulisan tangan indah sang ibu. Sungguh, jikalau itu surat cinta dari salah satu penggemarnya di sekolah, dapat dipastikan Air akan menerimannya saat itu juga. Sayangnya, bukan.

Iris coklatnya pun kembali membaca kata demi kata yang menjadi sebuah kalimat, lalu dari kalimat-kalimat itu menjadi beberapa paragraf.

[To : My Honey Bunny Sweety Air

Air… karna kau tak kunjung sadar setelah pak Iwan mengangkatmu ke kamarmu, ibu pun akhirnya meninggalkan surat ini. Ibu takut kau melupakan hal-hal yang telah ibu katakan mengenai 'Cara Mengurus Adik yang Benar'. Makanya, ibu menuliskan kembali hal yang telah ibu katakan secara kilat! Haha! Hebatkan? Ibu hanya menulis ini selama 5 menit.]

Air hanya tersenyum miris saat kembali membaca pargraf awal ini. Yeah, tersenyum miris mengetahui kemampuan ibunya yang amat sangat langka. Padahal, awalnya ia cengo abis saat tau kalau ibunya dapat menulis hal sepanjang ini hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, plus tulisan rapi tanpa CACAT!

[Langsung sajalah~

Pertama, tadi pagi ibu telah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian berempat. Ibu memasak sup wortel(*) kesukaanmu dan dalam porsi yang cukup untuk tiga hari ke depan. Itu pun jika Air tak menghabiskannya dalam satu hari ini.]

Sungguh, meski ia telah membaca surat ini. tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia semakin ngiler membayangkan sup wortel kesukaannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya yang mengecap rasa manis dari wortel itu, plus rasa nikmat dari kuahnya yang berwarna keorenan –akibat warna wortel– masuk ke kerongkongan, menuju perutnya. Oh, oh, ditambah aroma daun sup yang menyegarkan. Nyaamm… Air pun kembali mengeluarkan air liur. Ia tak sabar waktu makan siang tiba.

[Untuk Hali dan Taufan, ibu telah menyiapkan kari ayam. Dan itu untuk porsi selama tiga hari pula. Jika bisa, Air bagikan pada mereka sup wortelmu. Mereka berdua sangat susah kalau disuruh makan sayur, jika Air tidak melupakannya.]

'Tidak akan kuberikan pada mereka!'

Kembali ia batinkan hal yang sama saat membaca penggalan paragraf itu. iris coklatnya menatap tajam ketiga adiknya –terutama Hali dan Taufan– yang terlihat asik membangun lalu merobohkan susunan balok.

Kedua adiknya pun tampak santai. Seolah-olah tak merasa diperhatikan dengan niat membunuh. Hahaha… maklumlah, mereka hanya anak kecil.

[Nah, ini untuk Gempa. Ibu telah menyiapkan sayur sup kesukaannya, porsi untuk tiga hari. Air tak perlu memberikan Gempa kari ayam punya Hali dan Taufan. Karna, dalam sayur sup milik Gempa, telah ibu masukkan cincangan ayam dan hati ayam. Pokoknya kesukaan Gempa banget~ XD

Ah, Gempa itu baik. Jika Air mengatakan ingin meminta sayur supnya, ia pasti akan memberikan. Nah, bisa juga Air bujuk Gempa untuk menyuruh Hali dan Taufan makan sayur sup kepunyaannya. Di jamin, mereka pasti akan memakannya meski dengan wajah pengen muntah.]

Air menatap datar tulisan itu. Sungguh, entah kenapa ia merasa Gempa adalah anak kesayangan ibunya. 'Tapi, kenapa ibu menyuruhku membagikan sup wortel kesukaannya kalau Gempa sendiri anak yang suka membagikan makanan?'

Kembali ia membatinkan kalimat yang sama saat membaca kalimat itu.

Enggan membaca lebih lanjut, anak pertama dari Boboiboy dan Yaya itu pun beranjak dari sofa setelah meletakkan surat itu di atasnya. Ia mengajak adik-adiknya untuk ke mushollah keluarga guna shalat berjama'ah karna adzan telah berkumandang, yang direspon positif oleh ketiganya.

Mari kita biarkan mereka shalat. Sementara itu, kita baca lanjutan surat tadi!

[Jika makanan itu telah habis sebelum waktunya, Air masak ya? Jika basi karna Air lupa panasin, ya… buang aja. Ibu gak mau anak-anak ibu kayak orang kelaparan sampai makan makanan basi. Ah, bawa ketiga adikmu ke restoran keluarga jika memang tak bisa masak, atau gak yakin masakanmu ENAK. Telpon aja ibu, nanti ibu kirimkan uang.

Kedua, maaf karna ibu tidak memanggil pengasuh anak. Ibu hanya tak mau anak-anak ibu tergantung dengan yang namanya pengasuh. Jadi, semua piring-piring kotor Air yang cuci ya? Air'kan pernah ibu ajarin untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Jangan sampai nasi habis! Ingat untuk memasaknya. Air pasti tau cara masak nasi.

Ketiga, jangan lupa memandikan adikmu dengan bersih dan wangi! Jangan biarkan Taufan mandi sendiri jika Air tidak mau bekerja ekstra karnanya! Jangan kelamaan saat mandi, nanti adik-adikmu masuk angin.

Keempat, temani mereka saat tidur. Jika sudah pulas, Air bisa kembali ke kamar. Ingat, jangan sampai mereka begadang. Paling lambat jam 10 mereka sudah di kamar! Ini perintah mutlak. Ibu tidak mau adik-adikmu seperti dirimu yang tak menentu tidurnya.

Kelima, jangan lupa bangun untuk shalat subuh! Ini yang paling penting. Adik-adikmu terbiasa bangun jam 5 subuh lalu shalat berjama'ah dengan ibu, juga Ayah –jika ada di rumah. Tidak seperti Air yang molor terus. Kali ini, Air yang harus menjadi imam bagi mereka. Jangan sampai mereka meninggalkan shalat 5 waktu! Ingat itu!

Keenam, jangan lupa tidurkan adikmu setiap jam setengah dua siang. Lalu, bangunkan jam setengah empat sore. Ajak mereka mandi dahulu sebelum shalat ashar. Setelah shalat ashar, ajarkan mereka ngaji. Sudah ibu tandain kok yang mana yang harus dibaca.

Ketujuh, jika adik-adikmu ingin cemilan sorenya, Air pasti tahu letaknya, bukan? Tanya pada mereka ingin cemilan apa. Tinggal Air ambil saja di tempat cemilan mereka masing-masing. Ibu juga sudah menyiapkan cemilan untuk Air. Ingat! Itu cemilan selama 5 hari. Ibu tak akan memberikan uang untuk membeli cemilan jika habis.

Kedelapan, ajak mereka jogging tiap jam 6 pagi. Itu supaya jantung mereka sehat. Air juga HARUS ikut! Jangan molor terus. Kasian adikmu yang tak mendapatkan contoh baik dari kakaknya. Ckckck…

Kesembilan, telpon ibu atau ayah jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang sulit Air tangani. Pak Iwan ikut ibu ke Inggris, jadi tak bisa membantu. Jangan lupa untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Suruh adikmu membereskan mainannya jika berhamburan. Tenang saja, adikmu tidak manja sepertimu, Air.

Terakhir, jangan mengurung diri di kamar sampai adik-adikmu terlantar! Ibu tidak mau yang diucapkan Gempa menjadi kenyataan. Jika sampai salah satu adikmu melapor pada ibu, siap-siap saja seluruh fasilitasmu ibu SITA sampai LULUSAN!

Naah~~ sekian dari ibu~ selamat menjadi kakak rumah tangga yang baik~ *gambar bibir*

Ummuach~

Tertanda Ibumu yang –Alhamdulillah– cantik ^v~ ]

 **I and My Little Brothers**

 **.**

 **Chara BoBoiBoy milik AniMonsta. Fanfic ini beserta alurnya, milik NaYu**

 **.**

 **Family – Humor**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, Possible!OOC, Elemental Siblings, Humor garing, Typo, No EYD, No Pair, and etc. POV BERGANTI TANPA PERINGATAN.**

 **Inspirasi dari Fanfic 'Aku dan Kakak-kakakku' by Hitotsuyami Runa dan juga dari status Lomi Ashi-chan**

 **Don't Like?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

Chapter 2 : Hari pertama mengurus ketiga setan kecil – Part 1 KACAU! GILA!

Air hanya berdiri termangu di hadapan ketiga panci besar dengan isi yang berbeda. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia merasa ngantuk setelah melihat pekerjaan dapur yang akan dikerjakannya.

'Khe, bagus sekali. Profesiku berganti dari siswa sekolah biasa, menjadi kakak rumah tangga,' batinnya sarkas.

"Kak Ail… Upan dah lapal ni~," rengek Taufan sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kecilnya pada permukaan meja.

"Cabal, Pan. Kau gak liat kalo kak Ail lagi meditaci? Noh, dianya aja macih mikil kayak mana cala ciapin makanan," sindir Halilintar yang membuat Air kesal.

"Lapal! Lapal! Lapal!"

"Diam, Pan! Bialkan kak Ail menenangkan dili cebelum menganculkan dapul ini."

"Cih, jangan remehkan aku, bocah," desis Air.

Tak mau direndahkan lebih oleh sang adik pertama, Air dengan cekatan menyalakan kompor yang diatasnya terdapat tiga panci besar(**) yang berisi tiga jenis makanan. Setelahnya, ia mengambil tiga mangkuk lumayan besar dan menuangkan ketiga jenis makanan itu ke dalamnya. Lalu, memasukkan ketiganya ke dalam microwave yang telah di atur suhu dan waktunya, sembari memanaskan ketiga jenis makanan yang didalam panci besar itu.

Tak ingin menganggur, ia mengambil mangkuk besar untuk nasi. Diambilnya nasi dari penanak nasi, lalu diletakkan di tengah meja makan. Kedua tangannya mengambil empat piring yang bernama(***). Keempat piring itu pun ia isi dengan nasi, lalu di letakkannya di meja, dihadapan ketiga adiknya dan di tempatnya makan nanti.

Tak lupa, ia mempersiapkan air putih di sebelah piring berisiskan nasi. Semuanya, ia persiapkan, layaknya sudah terbiasa berada di dapur.

Ting!

Tanda ketiga jenis makanan telah selesai dihangatkan, berbunyi. Membuka lemari di atas kepalanya, ia mengambil nampan lalu membawa ketiga mangkuk itu dengan nampan ke meja makan.

Air menata kembali semua yang berada di meja, agar terlihat rapi. Ia pun dengan gesit mengambilkan ayam ke piring Halilintar dan Taufan. Saat ingin menuangkan sayur sup pada piring Gempa, Gempa menggeleng.

Mengingat pesan ibunya, Air berniat memberikan sayur pada piring Halilintar dan Taufan yang ditolak keras. Bahkan bujukan Gempa tak mampu. Sebenarnya, Gempa sendiri sedang tak ingin membagikan sayur supnya. Ia merasa begitu lapar. Jadinya, tak benar-benar membujuk.

Air hanya menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli, ia pun duduk di kursi.

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah siapkan? Apa ada yang kurang, tuan muda sekalian?" ucap Air dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Oh, lebih tepat jika dikatakan seringaian.

Ketiga batita itu menatap semua hidangan di meja. Memang sederhana, tapi cara Air menyiapkan semuanya itu membuat mereka terpana.

'Hihihi… sungguh lucu wajah terpana mereka,' kekeh Air dalam hati. Sungguh, entah kenapa dia rela meninggalkan tidur siangnya jika bersama ketiga adiknya. Yeah, aneh juga sih~

"Uwooo~ lual biaca! Hebat, kak Ail!" Air tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Taufan. Hahaha… inilah yang diinginkan pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

Pujian dari adik-adiknya.

"Hebat… Gempa tidak nyangka kalo kak Ail bica menyiapkan cemuanya." Air mendengus bangga mendengar pujian Gempa. Matanya pun melirik Halilintar yang belum berucap satu kata pun.

"Emm… bagus. Kak Ail dengan cepat belgelak cetelah kuejek. Belalti ejekanku lual biaca! Makanannya pun macih anget dan pantas untuk dimakan." Air melebarkan senyumnya, meski sempat sweatdrop karna pujian Halilintar layaknya chef yang menilai makanan peserta. Dan lagi, 'Makanannya memang masih hangat karna baru keluar dari microwave,' batin Air nelangsa dengan pujian –jika tak ingin dikatakan kritikan– adiknya.

"Ja–"

"Jadi… kak Ail pantas jadi pembantu lumah tangga yang balu. Celamat!"

DOENG!

'A-apa pendengaranku mengalami kerusakan?' Air mengucek kedua lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Memastikan bahwa masih bersih.

"Iiuh, kak Ail jolok! Upan lagi makan nih~," protes Taufan yang baru saja akan menyendok makanannya, setelah membaca do'a tentunya.

"Ha-Hali?"

Kembar pertama itu sedang mengunyak suapan pertamanya, saat dipanggil Air yang baru saja berpikir untuk duduk. "Mm?"

"Apa kau… tidak salah ucap? Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" pinta Air dengan pikiran, 'Semoga hanya pendengaranku yang salah.'

Mengunyah dengan santai, Halilintar pun akhirnya menelan suapan pertamanya itu. "Gak kok. Ali ngomongnya benel aja. Iya'kan, Upan?" Taufan hanya mengangguk semangat dengan mulut penuh.

"Jadi?"

Halilintar menatap heran sang kakak. Apa kakaknya ini tidak tau kalau dirinya sedang menikmati makan siang? Sungguh, dari pada mengganggunya makan, mendingan kakaknya itu makan makanannya keburu dingin, dan harus dipanaskan ulang. Begitulah pikiran Halilintar.

Sungguh adik durhaka kau, Hali.

Gempa sendiri makan dengan tenang, tak memperdulikan yang terjadi. Sesekali tersenyum saat merasakan sayur-sayuran dalam mulutnya bercampur dengan potongan daging dan hati ayam, yang menambah rasa unik tersendiri baginya.

"Ya… jadi, kak Ail cocok jadi pembantu. Makanya kak, jangan di kamal mulu. Coba deh belciin lumah. Tega amat culuh ibu yang belciin. Emang ibu pembantu? Kak Ail yang cocok di panggil pembantu," jelas Halilintar santai dan melanjutkan makannya.

Air hanya membeku dalam duduknya. Ia tarik kata-katanya tadi.

Dia, Air. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Menginginkan TIDUR SIANGNYA sekarang juga. Biarlah ketiga bocah itu– ah, kecuali Gempa, tidak perlu tidur. Ingin sekali ia meremukkan tubuh mungil Halilintar dan Taufan.

'Ugh…,' kepalanya makin pusing sekarang. Sungguh, dirinya tak menyangka sang ibu sanggup mengurusi dua dari tiga setan kecil ini. Ia akui, ibunya sungguh-sungguh wanita yang hebat.

'Dan aku salah satu anaknya,' batinnya sedikit bangga.

"Kak Ail! Campe kapan kakak melamun? Kalo lindu cama ibu, tinggal telpon aja nanti. Cepat makannya, nanti kebulu dingin. Liat! Makanan Upan dikit lagi abich lo~ kak Ali juga tinggal dikit, kalo Gempa malah tambah dua kali."

Gempa hanya menunjukkan wajah malu saat dipelototin Air dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ma-maap, Gempa melaca lapal banget, abis cup cayul buatan ibu enak!" serunya dengan berbinar. Air hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai respon.

'Gempa tukang makan juga, ya…,' batin Air sweatdrop.

 **((([][][][][])))**

Cetelah kak Ail cwitdlop beljam-jam–

(Author : Oi, Taufan! Kok ikutan jadi narator! Sono! Gak terima narator tambahan!)

Tapi'kan… dak papalah~ bialkan kali ini Upan yang jadi nalatol. Maca kak Ail boleh cedangkan Upan kagak? Cebentaaaallll aja? *kitten eyes no jutsu*

(Author : Hmp! Gak mempan!)

Ya udah deh… nanti Upan kaci tau Gempa cupaya janan mau diajak jalan ama kak Nayu.

(Author : E-eh? Ba-baiklah… lakukan sesukamu.)

Yippiii… Hallloooo, lides (baca : readers) cekalian. Cekalang Upan yang akan jadi nalatol. Maap atach ucapan Upan yang cadel.

Cetelah kami makan ciang, kak Ail mengumpulkan piling-piling dan gelach kotol untuk dicuci. Kak Ail pelgi ke tempat cuci piring. Aku hanya duduk cambil minum juch jeluk yang diambilkan kak Ail tadi. Gempa cendili tulun dali kulci ke tempat cuci tangan.

"Oi, Upan! Gak cuci tangankah? Tadikan abis pake makan ayam?"

Kak Ali menegulku. Aku minum cemua juch jeluk campe abich, "Puahh~ cegalnya~ hihihi… iya kak Ali. Upan nanti cuci tangan cetelah Gempa."

"Nah, 'kan Gempa belum balik, aku mau ngomong cecuatu. Mau dengal?"

Mataku belbinal caat meliat celingaian dali kak Ali. Aku yakin deh, kak Ali punya lencana hebat!

"Apa, kak? Apa? Kaci tau Upan~," decakku cemangat.

Kak Ali pun membicikkan lencananya di telingaku. Hihihi… aku telkikik mendengal lencana hebatnya kak Ali! Waow! Ini pachti lebih celu dali yang tadi.

 **((([][][][][])))**

"Hah~ Alhamdulillah, kelar juga dah nih kerjaan." Air menatap dapur yang sudah kembali bersih. Dan 'bersih' yang dimaksudkan, BENAR-BENAR BERSIH! KINCLONG! Makanan pun telah dipanaskannya, jadi tak perlu takut basi.

"Hmm, dah hampir setengah dua. Wokeh! Waktunya membuat tiga setan– ehem, tiga bocah itu mati suri."

Air meletakkan celemek yang dipakainya tadi pada tempa asalnya. Dirinya pun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Set– anak-anak, waktunya ti–"

BUAHK!

BRUKH!

"GRAAHHH! APA-APAAN INI?! Aduuuhh~ Sshhh…," Air berusaha bangkit dari jatuh terlentangnya saat menerima serangan udara berupa misil empuk (baca : bantal yang melayang).

"Lapol! Monchtelnya telah belhacil dijatuhkan, komandan! Apa yang haluch dilakukan cekalang?" Taufan berdiri dengan hormat di depan Gempa yang juga berdiri –membuat istana dari balok– dengan tampang bingung.

Air yang mendengar itu menggeram kesal. "APANYA YANG LAPOR-LAPOR, HAH!? SIAPA PULA YANG MOSTER!"

"Monstel, bodoh! Ngomong pun calah. Gak pelnah dicekolahin ya?" Halilintar yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil ngemil kue kering buatan sang ibu, menatap Air sinis.

"Memangnya ada moster– ah, monster yang sekolah!?" Air bangkit dengan wajah –sangat– kesal.

"Waaaa! Dia bangkit! Monctelnya bangkit! Meidei! Meidei! Ada monchtel ngamuk! Komandan, cepat beltindak! Kalau dak, kulempal micil lagi dianya!" Taufan berseru heboh sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gempa.

"Eh? Eh? Ba-bangkit? Monstel? Micil? Apanya? Gempa tidak ngelti! Kak Upan, belenti, pucing nih– UWAAAA~~"

BRUKH!

"WAAA~ GEMPA JATUHH! MONCHTEL CIALAN! KAU MEMBUAT ADIKKU JATUH!" Taufan langsung menghampiri Air yang speechless melihat keabsurdan adik birunya.

'Padahal dia yang jatuhin Gempa. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Ya Allah… seberat apa dosa-dosaku~' batinnya mewek.

"Lacakan ini, monchtel! Micil cupel dali Upan! Tolpedo kotak!"

"Wo-woi! Sakit, Taufan! Uwaaaa~ TOLOONGG! ADIKKU GILAAAA!"

Bener deh, kalau adikmu gila, berarti kau lebih gila lagi, Air~ *Author swetadrop*

Sementara Air menghindari serangan misil –balok kayu– dari Taufan, Halilintar yang melihat Gempa yang hanya terdiam dengan tubuh terlentang pun, menghampiri setelah menaruh toples kue kering yang dimakannya. "Gempa? Kau gak papa?" tanyanya khawatir. Namun, Gempa tak menjawab. Dapat Halilintar lihat mata Gempa yang memandang kosong langit-langit rumah.

"Ge-Gem–"

"Iks…"

Halilintar membelak saat melihat raut mewek adiknya ini. "Uwaaa! Gempa nangisss!" jeritnya saat Gempa terisak lebih kencang.

"Uwaaaa… huwaaaa~ aaaa~ iks.. iks.. huweeee…"

Halilintar kalang kabut. Dirinya mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan Gempa yang masih dalam posisi terlentang. "Aduuhh.. cup, cup, cup. Gempa anak manis jangan nangis, ya? Nanti kak Ali kacikan cucu cimpenan kak Ail di kamalnya, nanti kak Ali juga kacikan cemua cokelat kak Ali yang diumpetin dalam kulkas mininya. Semua punya kak Ail buat Gempa deh."

Ini ngebujuk atau memindahkan hak kepemilikan cemilan Air?

Dan lagi… sejak kapan kau tau cemilan tersembunyi Air, Hali?

"Iks… HUWAAAA!"

Nah, loh? Kok makin kencang?

Taufan yang mendengar tangisan Gempa makin kencang, berbalik arah menuju ruang keluarga kembali –dia ngejar Air yang ngumpet di dapur– dengan tergesa.

"Awach caja kalau Gempa telluka gala-gala kak Ail dolong dia tadi! Upan jadikan pupuk untuk pohon mangga dan cabe dibelakang lumah."

Aduuhh… sampai kapan kau akan menuduh kakakmu, Taufan? Pake ancaman pula?!

Air hanya bisa mengelus dada, lega dan pasrah.

Menyembulkan kepalanya dari tempat persembunyian, Air meneliti sekitar. Memastikan adik kedua birunya itu telah pergi dari dapur.

"Alhamdulillah… untung dah pergi. Aish… selama lima hari menghadapi keabsudran mereka? Apa aku masih bisa waras?" Air mulai bermonolog.

"HUWAAAAAA~!"

Tersentak mendengar jerit tangis yang menyayat hatinya, Air langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Niatnya langsung lari ke ruang keluarga, dan memarahi adik-adiknya, lalu memaksa mereka tidur sekarang juga.

Namun…

Dug

BRUKH!

"Akh! Sialan! Kesandung pula. Mesin cuci kurang ajar! Gak bisa lebih pendek apa?"

… dia malah memarahi mesin cuci tak bersalah –yang pasti akan menangis jika bukan benda mati–, setelah jatuh dengan tak elit.

Kalian tak salah baca. Air memang sembunyi di dalam mesin cuci yang entah-bagaimana-bisa dirinya muat masuk ke sana.

MESIN CUCI LOH! MESIN C.U.C.I!

Yeah, sekarang pun kau sudah tak waras Air.

Kembali ke cerita.

"HUWEEEE… JAHATTT… Iks… ce-cemuanya… JAHAAATTT.. HUWAA~ AAAA~"

Air hanya bisa menyumpel kedua lubang telinganya dengan telunjuk, setelah sampai di ruang keluarga.

Matanya menatap tajam ketiga setan kecil –menurutnya– yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan salah satunya masih berdiri.

"Cup… cup… cup… tenang dong, Gempa~ janan nangich mulu~ nanti, nanti monchtel itu dolong Gempa lagi."

Mendengar kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir kecil Taufan, Gempa semakin gencar untuk menangis. Air matanya makin deras, bahkan suaranya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Iks… HUWAAA~ AAAA~ AAAAAAAAA~~"

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Air ingin ketiganya mati sekarang juga. 'Berisik!'

Woi, Air! ingat-ingat, Bro! Mereka adik-adikmu! Istigfar! Nanti Yaya ngamuk, lalu kau hajar bak samsak kepunyaannya di gudang, gimana?

'Sialan! Author sableng! Jangan do'ain dong!' batin Air merinding tatkala mengingat keganasan sang Ibu saat Ayahnya disangka selingkuh. Yeah, pada nyatanya suaminya itu hanya membantu seorang nenek untuk menyebrang.

"E-EEEHHH? Ke-kenapa? Ada yang cakit? Apa monchtel itu menyakitimu dengan juluch pikilannya?" Taufan mulai berspekulasi dengan imajinasinya.

"HUWAAA~ AAAA~…. Iks… iks… IBUUUUUUU!"

Halilintar makin panik dengan jerit tangis Gempa. "Huwaaaa….! Kok makin kenceng, cih! Ini calahmu, Pan! Liat! Ail mata Gempa makin delas! Cualanya makin kencang, makin cempleng kayak gadis-gadis yang dianiaya."

Air menatap horror Halilintar yang berucap demikian. 'Aaarrgghh! Tuh anak dikasi tonton apaan sih!?'

Tak terima disalahkan, Taufan menatap jengkel kembarannya itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun mendorong Halilintar sampai terjatuh.

"Uwaaa~"

Brukh!

"Cakiiiitttt!"

Taufan tersenyum gembira melihat kakaknya kesakitan. Dirinya pun melupakan fakta kalau adiknya menatap horror awal pertengkaran itu.

Merasa tertantang dan tak terima didorong, Halilintar langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya, lalu mendorong Taufan hingga jatuh menabrak kotak mainan yang memang berada di belakangnya.

'Balas dendam telnyata indah.'

Aduhhhhh! Author hanya bisa gigit jari melihat wajah imut nan polos itu tersenyum licik.

"Iks… cakiitt~ kak Ali jahaattt… HUWEEEE~~"

"Cih! Begitu aja nangis?! Dacal cengeng! Laki-laki lekong! Payah! Jadi walia aja cana!"

Air metapa shock kedua adiknya yang bertengkar itu, speechless. Mulutnya menganga lebar, selebar yang ia bisa. Matanya melotot tak percaya. 'GILAAAA! I-ITU BENERAN ANAK USIA 3 TAHUN!?'

Gempa yang sedikit mengurangi frekuensi tangisannya, melihat Air yang hanya melongo. Kedua mata coklat bulat yang memerah itu menatap kedua kakak kembarnya, yang kembali beradu jontos sambil berguling-guling di atas permadani. Padahal mainan mereka masih berserakan di mana-mana. Dalam hati kecil Gempa, dirinya ingin membersihkan mainannya dulu biar kedua kembarannya itu bisa bertengkar dengan leluasa.

'Iks… kacian kalo campe mainannya lucak. Cudah istana Gempa ancul, didolong kak Upan. Maca mainannya pun lucak? Iks…'

Eh?

Gempa…

Ternyata…

"Iks… pilacat Gempa benel,'kan? Kak Ali dan kak Upan kelai lagi. Gempa campai kena cacalannya. Kak Ail juga tidak bica melelai," gumam Gempa sambil terus berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya dikepala. "KAK AIL PAYAH! HUWAAAA~AAA~"

Jeritan itu menyentakkan Air dari keterpukauannya(?).

Melihat Gempa yang terus-menerus menangis, Halilintar dan Taufan sekarang saling jambak –topi mereka dah terbang entah ke mana–, dan dirinya yang hanya menatap.

"Kurasa… perkataan Gempa benar adanya," Air merunduk sedih.

"Aku bukan kakak yang bisa diandalkan."

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melerai pertengkaran kecil mereka," matanya menatap sendu ketiga adiknya.

Inginnya…

Inginnya, dirinya melerai sekarang. Memarahi mereka seperti niatan awal. Menghukum mereka kalau perlu.

Tapi…

 _"_ _Iks… kak Ail, jangan malahin Gempa. Gempa tidak apa-apain kak Ail kok celama tidul. Cuel deh. Gempa tidak mau dikulung atau dicikca. Jangan malahin iks… Gempa…"_

Kembali kata-kata Gempa saat dirinya baru sadar dari pingsannya (chap 1), terngiang jelas.

 _"_ _Iks… kak Ail, jangan malahin Gempa …"_

 _"…_ _Gempa tidak mau dikulung atau dicikca…"_

Penggalan kalimat itu terus berputar dikepala Air bagai kaset rusak.

Ya.

Dirinya tak ingin dikatakan kakak yang jahat. Tak ingin dikatakan kakak pemarahan. Tak ingin dikatakan kakak tak bertanggung jawab.

Dirinya…

Hanya ingin…

Dipuji dan lihat bagai kakak super oleh ketiga adik kembarnya.

Simple memang, tapi…

'Mengapa begitu sulit?'

Air menghela nafas berat.

 **((([][][][][])))**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **TBC**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **OMAKE**

Jauh nun di angkasa. Terdapat beberapa burung yang terbang berkelompok. Mereka terbang bebas melewati burung besi yang melintasi cakrawala.

Pada salah satu jendelan dibadan burung besi yang bernama pesawat itu, terdapat wanita cantik yang tertidur dengan kepala menyandar pada jendela. kelopak mata itu menunjukkan tanda akan terbuka.

Dan benar saja. Wanita berjilbab itu, Yaya, membuka kelopak matanya dengan pandangan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Menguap kecil, dirinya pun melihat jam tangan berwarna merah muda yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 3 di Malaysia. Apa Air sudah menidurkan Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa, ya?"

Pandangannya menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna dibalik jendela. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki perasaan yang tak enak. Ia merasa anak pertamanya mengalami kesulitan dalam mengurus ketiga adik kembarnya.

'Tidak. Pasti Air bisa merawat, menjaga, dan menyayangi ketiganya,' tekadnya dalam hati.

Itulah seorang ibu. Mempercayai anak-anaknya meski karakter mereka berbeda. Tapi, perasaanmu itu benar adanya Yaya.

"Air pasti bisa, aku percaya padanya."

 **END OMAKE**

 **(*) Yang tidak tau bentuk sup wortelnya si Air, supnya sama seperti sup sayur biasa –kayak punya Gempa–. Bedanya, isinya hanya wortel dengan taburan daun sup/seledri yang banyak.**

 **(**) Kompor yang ada di rumah Air, memiliki tiga tempat sekaligus. Kan, biasanya ada dua. Kalau ini ada tiga, dengan jarak sekitar semeter dari tempat sau ke tempat lainnya. Makanya panci besarnya muat. Ini hanya imajinasi Author. Entah beneran ada atau tidak.**

 **(***) Empat piring itu memiliki nama masing-masing. Ada Air, Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa. Jadi, tidak akan tertukar. Yaya dan Boboiboy pun punya. Itu piring kesukaan mereka.**

 **Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya Chap 2 ini selesai dengan humor yang entah-garing-atau-tidak.**

 **Nah, loh? Kok diakhir jadi ke-Hurt ya? Hahahaha… itu hanya bumbu dalam Fic Nayu. Iks… habisnya~ Nayu tak bisa lepas dari Genre HURT! Dan lagi, yang Air rasakan pernah Nayu rasain. Huhuhu… tapi, kejadiannya beda. Yang kelai Nayu sama adik pertama Nayu, terus yang lerai adik bungsu Nayu. Hahaha… ngerasa tak berguna jadi kakak. Tapi, itu kejadian jamannya anak-anak, jaman eSDeh…**

 **Air : Curhat kebanyakan. Para readers dah bosan.**

 **Hehehe… banyak yang nanyain Api nih~ Woi, Air. Kata mereka, dirimu dan Api tak terpisahkan. Kok dia gak muncul dicerita?**

 **Air : Lah? Mana kutahu? Yang buat cerita siapa, yang jawab siapa.**

 **Okelah~**

 **Karna mayoritas yang review menanyakan 'Di mana Api?' Nayu bertanya balik deh, menurut kalian Api ada tida di Fic ini? Kalau kalian yakin 'ada', peran dia jadi apa hayoo~**

 **Taufan : Yeeeyyy~ tebak-tebakkan~!**

 **Hali : Itu cih gampang, jaw– hhmmpp! Mmmmppttt!**

 **Jangan membocorkannya sekarang Hali~**

 **Gempa : Eh? Bukannya–**

 **Gempa mau coklat? *ngacungin coklat***

 **Gempa : Mauuuu~ *ambil coklat lalu masuk kamar***

 **Air : Penyogok!**

 **Lebih baik dari pada para readers tau jawaban dari pertanyaan di atas. Gak apa'kan, sesekali Nayu kasi teka-teki~?**

 **Air : Dah keseringan, jadi kebal para reader. Nah, sana balas review.**

 **Okey~ Nayu akan balas review bagi mereka yang tak Login**

 **Rampagin Snow :** Keren? Sungguh? *-* Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Lily :** Hahaha… Trio Chibi itu memang comeell… kyaaa… XD makasih atas reviewnya.

 **Milo-chan** **:** Hali, kan emang tega'an… Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Asha :** Kyaa.. mereka memang comel sangat. Hihihi... memang sih, Yaya OOC sangat dalam Fic ini. Abis, lucu aja kalau Yaya jadi orang yang dramatis. Hahaha.. pikiran Gempa memang diluar perkiraan.. Yosh! Nih dah lanjut. Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.

 **Untuk, alyagupitanurmalitasari, sandal unyu, Delia Angela, ShadowBloodHunter, , Mahrani29, Famelishuimizu chan, Gintoki forever alone, Hitotsuyami Runa, dan ICantFindAnotherName, sudah Nayu balas di PM masing-masing. Silahkan cek~**

 **Nayu sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, mem-fave, mem-follow, dan mereview Fic ini. Para Sider Nayu tersayang~ ayolah kalian review~**

 **Sekian dari Nayu untuk chapter 2 ini~**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo…**


End file.
